


Writting's on the wall

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Politics, Biting, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Español | Spanish, Love Confessions, M/M, Public Sex, Strangers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinks: <br/>1— Dirty talk,<br/>5— Sexo público, en un lugar público, en el bosque, parque, set, coche, gasolinera...,<br/>8— Confesiones guarras,<br/>14— Mordidas.<br/>46— Confesiones de amor.<br/>Temas:<br/>25— Bandas rivales/asesinos/mafias... <br/>35— Políticos, presidentes de gobierno, becarios, etc. <br/>20— Strangers: que no se conozcan de nada, que vivan al lado el uno del otro, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Título:** [Writting's on the wall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XOLJhhmiuDA)  


 **Petición de:** [Patricia Lopez Alburquerque](https://www.facebook.com/patrial6?fref=ufi)  


 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha.

 **Fandom:** SPN. RPS. AU.

**Kinks** **:**

1— Dirty talk,

5— Sexo público, en un lugar público, en el bosque, parque, set, coche, gasolinera...,

8— Confesiones guarras,

14— Mordidas.

46— Confesiones de amor.

**Temas:**

25— Bandas rivales/asesinos/mafias...

35— Políticos, presidentes de gobierno, becarios, etc.

20— Strangers: que no se conozcan de nada, que vivan al lado el uno del otro, etc.

  


  


  


  


Jensen respiró hondo, se apretó la corbata oscura al cuello de la camisa, se puso las gafas de sol y caminó hacia la entrada para ponerse la chaqueta también oscura. Le acababan de dar su nuevo uniforme y, tenía que admitirlo, le quedaba como un guante. Era cómodo, seguro, y le permitía una facilidad de movimientos asombrosa. Eso estaba muy bien en caso de necesitarlo.

Sacó la pistola del cajón del mueble de la entrada, le puso el seguro y se la colocó bajo el brazo. Luego cogió el walkie talkie, lo encendió, y se lo colocó por la espalda, enganchado al cinturón del pantalón. Finalmente se puso el chivato en el oído. Eso ya le gustaba menos porque hacía mucho que no lo hacía y no estaba acostumbrado, pero un par de días más y ni lo notaría.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento que le habían dado y salió al pasillo. Con paso firme y decidido caminó hacia los ascensores. Hoy era su primer día y el coche oficial ya le estaba esperando en el garaje.

  


  


Eran tiempos agitados. La presidencia de los Estados Unidos de América acababa de cambiar. A Jensen, todo ese mamoneo de políticos le traía sin cuidado. Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando comenzó su carrera, sí que estaba más metido en todo eso, pero luego, por circunstancias de la vida, se había desvinculado. Hasta ahora. No tenía muy claro si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Estuvo todo el día vigilando los parámetros de seguridad de La Casa Blanca. El nuevo presidente de los Estados Unidos tenía que estar a salvo y él iba a hacer bien su trabajo para que nada extraño sucediera durante el cambio. Aunque él iba a ser el guardaespaldas de uno de los concejales, lo habían llamado también para reforzar la seguridad.

Ya le habían dado un dossier con todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre su protegido. Tenía que ser su sombra porque él iba a ser el encargado de velar por su seguridad. Mientras tanto se estaba llevando a cabo una inspección completa y, hasta que no terminaran, el nuevo presidente no se instalaría definitivamente. Se esperaba su llegada para el día siguiente sobre el medio día, así que él tenía veinticuatro horas para dejarlo todo listo.

  


Fue un día duro donde no paró ni para comer. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba bien entrada la noche. Estaba algo cansado, y hambriento. En su coche, de camino a casa, se deshizo de la chaqueta y la corbata, quedándose sólo con la camisa blanca y el pantalón oscuro. Todo lo demás lo había guardado. No era plan de ir dando el cante por toda la ciudad. Además, cuanto menos supieran de él, mejor para todos.

Paró en un veinticuatro horas a echar gasolina y de paso comprar unos nachos, un par de sándwiches, cervezas y helado. Esa noche iba a ser la última que tendría libertad para hacer lo que quisiera y quería celebrarlo tirándose en el sofá, descansando, y poniéndose morado mientras veía el partido de turno.

Llegó a la puerta de su apartamento deseando poder quitarse toda la ropa y respirar tranquilo durante un rato. Todavía no había terminado de abrir cuando la puerta de al lado de la suya se abrió y un hombre con una toalla sólo de abdomen para abajo se lo quedó mirando.

Jensen lo miró porque el hombre no estaba nada mal.

— ¿Sabes algo de fontanería?

— Lo suficiente para saber que siempre falla en el momento más inoportuno.

El desconocido se rió y le tendió la mano.

— Me llamo Dmitri.

Jensen la aceptó pasando la bolsa con las cosas que había comprado a la otra mano.

— Jensen. ¿Quieres que le eche un vistazo?

— Te lo agradecía mucho —Dmitri le dejó paso—. Gracias.

Jensen entró a un apartamento que era igual al suyo, estaba casi decorado igual. Los edificios que usaba el gobierno para proteger a sus trabajadores eran casi todos iguales. Por la pinta que tenía ese hombre, el pelo alborotado y la barba de varios días, posiblemente fuera uno de los hackers que el FBI contrataba para mantener a los intrusos fuera del sistema y de las páginas oficiales.

— Agradécemelo si puedo ayudarte —dejó la bolsa encima de la mesa y lo miró. Error, porque no pudo evitar mirarle ese abdomen plano y esas caderas rocosas—. Ehhmmm, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

— Por aquí —Misha lo guió hasta el baño del fondo, el que estaba dentro del dormitorio principal. Encima de la cama había una maleta abierta, demostrando que el nuevo inquilino acababa de llegar—. Al desagüe le pasa algo. No traga bien.

Jensen se remangó la camisa y comenzó a llenar la bañera de agua para ver dónde podía estar el fallo. Tras apuntar el agua en varias direcciones, supo qué era lo que pasaba. Se levantó y se dio la vuelta, quedando peligrosamente cerca de Dmitri. Ambos se miraron unos segundos, hasta que, disimuladamente, Jensen carraspeó y se apartó un poco.

— Tiene toda la pinta de que han puesto la tubería al revés y por eso no traga bien, sólo cuando el agua cae en un determinado ángulo. No podemos hacer nada ahí. Necesitas albañiles. O usar otro baño.

— El de invitados espero que esté bien.

Jensen asintió. Tenía que salir de ese baño porque la proximidad de ese hombre medio desnudo lo estaba mareando.

— Genial. Si no necesitas ninguna cosa más... —caminó de nuevo hacia el salón para coger su bolsa.

— Nada más, gracias Jensen. Has sido muy amable —Dmitri iba tras él para acompañarle a la puerta—. Acabo de llegar y no tengo nada en la nevera, sino te invitaría a unas cervezas o algo.

— Yo acabo de comprar cervezas y algo de cena. Podemos compartirlo.

Definitivamente se había vuelto loco. Acababa de invitar a un desconocido a cenar con él. Perfecto.

— Eres muy amable —Dmitri asintió con la cabeza—. Ponte cómodo y pon la televisión. Voy a terminar de ducharme y en cinco minutos estoy.

Jensen asintió. Cogió la bolsa y dejó todo el contenido sobre la mesita delante del sofá y comenzó a abrirlo todo. Había encendido la tele y puesto el canal de deportes. El partido acababa de empezar. Luego se quitó los zapatos. Sin poderlo evitar lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción.

— ¿Zapatos nuevos?

Dmitri apareció tras él. Traía un pantalón deportivo gris claro y una camiseta blanca dada de sí y algo descolorida. Seguía con el pelo despeinado y sin afeitar, pero estaba arrebatadoramente atractivo. Y descalzo.

— Algo así —los puso a un lado—. ¿Te molesta que me los quite?

— No, no —se sentó a su lado—. Estás en tu casa.

— Gracias —a Jensen le gustaba ese tono de voz, la sonrisa de ese hombre, el color de sus ojos. Era perfecto, y él hacía tanto, tanto tiempo que no se fijaba en nadie...—. ¿Te gusta el fútbol?

Dmitri asintió.

— No soy un gran seguidor de ningún equipo, pero sí que me gusta ver un partido de vez en cuando —abrió su cerveza y la alzó—. Por Jensen, mi gran salvador.

Jensen se rió. Alzó su cerveza y bebió.

El partido no fue ninguna maravilla, tampoco era importante, así que lo vieron relajados en el sofá, cenando lo que Jensen había comprado. También cayeron todas las cervezas, lo que ayudó mucho más a que se relajaran bastante más.

Ya era bastante tarde cuando la retransmisión terminó.

— Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme —fue a levantarse del sofá, pero Dmitri aprovechó que estaba desprevenido para echarse encima de él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. No hizo nada más, por lo que Jensen lo miró sin apenas inmutarse—. O no. ¿No?

— Llevo queriendo hacer esto durante todo el partido —le confesó rozándole los labios con los suyos.

— ¿Sí? —Jensen parecía divertido.

— Sí —ronroneó restregando la nariz por su mentón, respirando el aroma masculino de su cuello.

— ¿Sólo quieres hacer eso? —lo tanteó—. ¿Restregarte contra mí como si fueras una gata en celo? —Dmitri se rió. Su respuesta fue darle un beso en los labios hasta dejarle jadeante y temblando. Animado, Jensen siguió hablando, ésta vez envalentonado por ese beso—. Porque yo estaba deseando que se te cayera esa maldita toalla.

Dmitri le estaba mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja derecha cuando le respondió.

— Pues ahora no llevo ropa interior, ¿lo sabías?

No, no lo sabía, y saberlo le hizo poner los dientes largos.

— Ah, ¿no?

— No —le dio un último beso en la mandíbula antes de incorporarse y ponerse de pie ante él. Ni corto ni perezoso se quitó la camiseta y la tiró a un lado. Luego se bajó el pantalón del chandal, quedándose desnudo ante él.

A Jensen le faltó el oxígeno. Agarró la mano que Dmitri le tendía y se levantó del sofá. Hipnotizado se dejó llevar hasta el dormitorio, donde ese hombre moreno y ligeramente más bajo que él comenzó a desnudarle con pleitesía, como si su cuerpo fuera un templo al que tenía que rendir culto.

Jensen se dejó desnudar. Afortunadamente no llevaba nada encima que pudiera delatar a qué se dedicaba. Cuando estuvo desnudo, ese hombre comenzó a rendirle un homenaje a su cuerpo y él se dejó porque jamás había visto unos labios como esos recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Entonces reaccionó; lo agarró plantándole un lascivo beso en la boca y lo empujó sobre la cama cayendo encima de él.

No dejó un solo centímetro por besar y lamer. Cuando llegó a su miembro, éste ya estaba húmedo, deseando que alguien le prestara algo de atención. Jensen se lo deslizó entre los labios y succionó. Con cada lamida que daba le arrancaba un pequeño gemido. Le ponía mucho oírle. Dmitri era tan expresivo que cada sonido que salía de esos labios iban directos a su polla.

Dilatarle fue todo un reto porque con cada gemido que ese hombre daba, estaba seguro que él perdía días de vida. Estaba haciendo tanto esfuerzo controlándose que mucho se temía que no le iba a dar tiempo de metérsela entera antes de correrse como un novato.

— ¿Tienes un condón? —se incorporó lo justo para asomar la cabeza entre sus muslos. Esa intimidad que se había creado entre ellos era como mágica.

— Sí —Dmitri se incorporó y estiró un brazo hacia la maleta que había permanecido estoica en el borde de la cama. Rebuscó en un lateral, entre lo que parecían trajes muy caros y camisas de marca. Sacó un sobre y se lo tendió a Jensen, que lo agarró con el pulso algo errático.

Durante unos segundos sus dedos se rozaron y ambos lo notaron. Era absurdo y bonito a la vez. Entonces Jensen reaccionó, se puso de rodillas, abrió el sobre y sacó el preservativo. Agarrando un extremo, se lo acercó a la polla y comenzó a desenrollarlo sobre el grueso y duro tronco. Luego comprobó que estaba bien colocado y no tenía ninguna fisura.

— Jensen —lo llamó atrayendo sobre él esos increíbles ojos verdes—. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre follar y hacer el amor?

Jensen lo miró sin entender muy bien por qué le hacía esa pregunta. Al ver que Dmitri guardaba silencio esperando una respuesta, él se la dio dejándose caer con cuidado mientras se ayudaba con una mano a entrar en su cuerpo. Se quedó tumbado sobre él, con sus muslos rodeándole las caderas y los ojos azules de ese hombre clavados en los suyos.

— Para mí, la diferencia está clara; follar es pasar un buen rato con otra persona, mezclarte con su cuerpo, hundirte en él, dejarte llevar hasta volverte loco —la última frase fue más un siseo porque había comenzado a mover las caderas, saliendo y entrando de su cuerpo y esa sensación pudo con él.

— ¿Y hacer el amor?

Jensen se lamió los labios antes de responder.

— Hacer el amor es igual que follar, pero anteponiendo sus necesidades a las suyas.

Dmitri lo miró fijamente. Respiraba por la boca y tenía los ojos más brillantes que antes.

— ¿Te digo lo que es hacer el amor para mí?

Jensen asintió, apoyando su cuerpo totalmente sobre el suyo y parando el movimiento también de sus caderas.

— Para mí hacer el amor es tocar el alma de la otra persona simplemente mirándole a los ojos, sin necesidad de nada más.

Jensen comenzó a mover las caderas, arremetiendo su cuerpo con determinación, haciéndole gemir con cada penetración hasta tenerle totalmente entregado bajo él. Sin poderlo evitar comenzó a correrse, llevando una mano bajo su cuerpo hasta alcanzar la polla de Dmitri.

Acabaron casi a la par, ambos jadeando y sonrientes.

— Te ofrecería un baño largo y relajante, pero alguien me ha dicho no sé qué de la tubería, así que sólo puedo ofrecerte una triste ducha.

Jensen comenzó a reírse. Salió de él y se tumbó a su lado. Se quitó el condón, le hizo un nudo y lo dejó a un lado en el suelo.

— Una ducha está bien —lo tranquilizó.

Dmitri se giró quedando de lado mirándole fijamente. Entrelazó las piernas con las suyas y lo abrazó.

— Vale, pero eso será más tarde, porque ahora tengo más ganas de ti.

Jensen no puso objeción alguna.

 

Estaba amaneciendo cuando Jensen recogía su ropa del suelo del dormitorio de ese hombre y se lo ponía de cualquier manera. Cuando estuvo medianamente presentable, se inclinó sobre la cama y despertó suavemente a Dmitri. No quería irse sin decirle adiós.

— ¿Te vas? —abrió un ojo e intentó mirar el reloj que había sobre la mesilla de noche—. ¿Qué hora es?

— Está casi amaneciendo —susurró—. Tengo que irme. Trabajo muy temprano.

— ¿Volveremos a vernos?

— Lo intentaré —no quería mentirle ni darle falsas esperanzas—. Mi trabajo es muy... absorbente y estoy muy poco tiempo en casa, sin contar los turnos de trabajo, que pueden ser a cualquier hora.

— Ya —Dmitri parecía comprender—. Te entiendo. Yo me voy mañana.

Jensen lo miró en medio de la poca claridad que alumbraba el dormitorio. Había tenido la esperanza de que siguiera siendo su vecino, poder verle cuando tuviera un hueco libre. Estaba claro que esa noche iba a ser única e irrepetible.

— Si quieres que al menos mantengamos el contacto, déjame tu número apuntado en la puerta de la nevera. Si no... No pasa nada —Dmitri le sonrió, asegurándole que tomara la decisión que tomara, estaba bien para él.

Jensen se lo pensó. No quería mantener una relación a distancia porque eso no era lo suyo, pero por otro lado, no podía dejarle marchar así como así.

Acabó asintiendo. Le dio un suave beso sobre los labios y se marchó de la habitación. Cuando recogió los zapatos que había dejado en el salón, vio la puerta de la cocina al fondo. Caminó hacia allí y, conforme se acercaba, vio un blog pequeño de notas y un bolígrafo a su lado, ambas cosas sujetas por un imán. Sin dudar apuntó su número de teléfono y una cara sonriente guiñando un ojo debajo. Luego se fue del apartamento.

  


  


  


Estuvo toda la semana ocupado. A pesar de que la llegada del presidente se había retrasado por motivos personales que nadie supo explicar, él siguió haciendo su trabajo. El concejal al que tenía que proteger tenía una vida tranquila, familiar, y parecía ser un hombre bastante tranquilo y sosegado. Eso le dejaba las noches libres, lo que le hizo pensar más de una vez en Dmitri.

Su vecino ya no estaba. Lo sabía porque había llamado a su puerta más de una vez. Tampoco se había puesto en contacto con él. Le daba mucha pena, pero quizás fuera mejor así. No le había dado tiempo de desnudarse cuando un número privado salió en la pantalla de su teléfono. No solía contestar a ese tipo de llamadas, pero ¿y si era Dmitri? Esperanzado por eso, respondió a la llamada.

— Sí —su tono fue algo más seco sin querer.

— ¿Te pillo trabajando? —la voz de Dmitri sonó al otro lado de la línea.

Jensen se relajó al instante.

— No, perdona. Es que al ver que era un número privado pensé que era algunas de estas compañías que por fuerza tienen que venderte algún seguro o algo.

Dmitri se rió.

— Estoy en el trabajo y por seguridad lo ponen así —le explicó—. ¿Qué tal estás?

— Bien. Acabo de llegar a casa. ¿Y tú?

— Yo —se escuchó un suspiro al otro lado—. Preguntándome dónde demonios me he metido, pero bien, supongo.

Jensen frunció el ceño algo preocupado.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Dmitri suspiró.

— No, gracias, prefiero que me cuentes cualquier cosa para despejarme un poco.

— Hmmmm, veamos —Jensen se sentó en el sofá, se quitó los zapatos y se acomodó soltándose el primer botón de la camisa—. No tengo nada que contar. Mi vida es muy aburrida —y era verdad. Ser el guardaespaldas de ese concejal era demasiado fácil para su gusto—. Cuéntame tú algo.

— Anoche me masturbé pensando en ti.

Lo normal hubiera sido ruborizarse, pero Jensen sonrió complacido.

— Ah, ¿sí?

— Así es.

— ¿Y eso?

Dmitri sonrió, sabiendo a dónde quería llegar Jensen.

— Quieres saber todos los detalles, ¿no? —le preguntó con descaro—. ¿Vas a tocarte tú también?

Jensen se rió.

— Depende de lo que me cuentes.

Mentira, porque ya había echado mano a la bragueta para intentar calmar la erección que había crecido por segundos.

— Ayer tuve un día de locos —Dmitri comenzó a narrar el día que había tenido apenas veinticuatro horas atrás—. Demasiado jaleo, demasiado papeleo, demasiado pelota chupándome el culo y demasiadas cosas por cambiar. Así que hubo un momento en el que me vine abajo, ¿sabes? Llevaba una semana muy complicada y ya no podía más.

Jensen estuvo a punto de preguntarle en qué trabajaba, pero prefirió guardar silencio y seguir escuchando.

— Me encerré en mi despacho muy agobiado, deseando escapar de todo, Jensen —parecía una confesión más que otra cosa—, pero entonces me acordé de ti, de tu olor, de tu sonrisa, de tu cuerpo, de tu manera de... —guardó una pausa, dudando—. ¿Follar o hacer el amor? No me quedó claro. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirándote.

Jensen se rió y se sonrojó por sus palabras. Dmitri tenía ese poder en él, no sabía muy bien por qué.

— Y, bueno, supongo que mi mente fue más allá, porque cuando quise darme cuenta, me había abierto la cremallera del pantalón y me estaba masturbando pensando en ti.

Jensen se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos imaginándose la escena.

— ¿Te la has machacado en el lugar donde trabajas? —se rió—. Ten cuidado porque hay jefes que son unos capullos.

Dmitri quiso decirle que allí mandaba él, pero era un dato que no consideraba importante. Prefería seguir narrando ese momento.

— Cerré los ojos y me imaginé que estabas aquí, que era tu mano la que me acariciaba.

— ¿Te corriste? —Jensen no se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el aliento.

— Como un campeón —respondió riéndose—. Menos mal que suelo tener un cambio de ropa en la oficina, si no...

Jensen se habría tronchado de risa sino llega a ser porque su erección comenzaba ya a dolerle dentro de los calzoncillos. Apartó la tela que estaba ya algo humedecida y se acarició, dejando salir un pequeño gruñido a propósito. A Dmitri no le pasó desapercibido.

— Ojalá pudiera estar ahí para tocarte, Jensen, con mis manos, con mi lengua —jadeó—. Para que volvieras a hundirte en mi culo una y otra vez.

Jensen hizo un sonido ahogado al fondo de la garganta y comenzó a correrse sin poderlo evitar, manchándose todo el dorso de la mano y la ropa.

— Joder, cada vez duro menos —se quejó—, y ni siquiera tienes que estar presente —se miró la mano intentando averiguar cómo limpiarse—. Ahora estoy aquí con una mano al teléfono y la otra manchada, y ningún pañuelo cerca.

— Lámete la mano —sugirió serio—. ¿Lo has hecho alguna vez, Jensen? Lamerte tu propio semen.

— No —apenas le salió la voz.

— Hazlo. Si yo estuviera ahí lo haría por ti. Me muero por saber cómo sabes, por saber cómo huele tu semen sobre tu piel.

Como un autómata, Jensen se llevó la mano a la boca y dio un pequeño lametón. Lo hizo con miedo, pensando que no le gustaría, pero su propio sabor lo cautivó. Era una mezcla extraña de dulce y picante, templado y algo espeso.

Volvió a darse otro lametón en la mano, ésta vez abarcando mucho más y manchándose los labios en el proceso.

— Me he manchado los labios y me los estoy lamiendo —informó, sabiendo que Dmitri diría algo obsceno al respecto.

— No seas cruel conmigo, Jensen —se quejó—. Daría lo que fuera por estar ahí y besarte en los labios.

— Dmitri, tócate —le salió, no sabía de donde, porque él no solía ser tan osado, y más teniendo en cuenta que se conocían de sólo una noche... ¡y qué noche!

— En cinco minutos vienen a buscarme para una reunión, y estos tíos son muy puntuales.

Jensen lo retó.

— Al Dmitri que yo conozco le daría tiempo de correrse dos veces en cinco minutos.

Dmitri se rió.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo problemas de contención? —ya sabía por dónde iba, pero quería oírselo decir.

— No —sonrió—, te estoy diciendo que no conozco a nadie que responda tan bien como tú. Recuerdo tu cuerpo bajo el mío, moviéndote al compás, jadeando, recibiendo tanto como dando —siguió—. Tengo grabado en mi mente ese sonido, como un quejido, que haces cuando te corres, como si fuera una mezcla de ronroneo y gruñido. ¿Lo sabías?

— No —jadeó. Con la mano que tenía libre comenzó a abrirse a toda prisa el pantalón—. Dime qué me harías, Jensen. Dime qué quieres de mí.

Jensen podía haber sido directo y haberle dicho varias guarradas de toda clase de colores, pero la respuesta que soltó no la meditó, saliéndole directamente del corazón.

— Quiero que me toques el alma sin usar las manos.

Dmitri ahogó un gruñido mientras se corría sobre su propia mano.

Jensen sabía lo que estaba pasando. Conocía demasiado bien ese sonido, así que profundizó la respiración, acompasándola con la de él.

— Joder.

— ¿Te has manchado el traje?

— No —Dmitri agarró un pañuelo de papel e intentó limpiarse con una sola mano—. Que aún sigo cachondo.

Jensen se rió abiertamente.

— Tengo que dejarte, Jensen. Oigo voces al otro lado de la puerta y yo aún estoy aquí sentado con la polla en la mano. Te llamo dentro de unos días, ¿vale?

— De acuerdo. Que tengas un buen día.

— Gracias, tú también.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Jensen se lo quedó mirando. Estaba pasando precisamente lo que no quería; comenzar una relación a distancia. Era algo que nunca funcionaba, ¿por qué diablos no había sabido decir que no? Porque quizás, posiblemente, decirle que no a Dmitri habría sido como intentar dejar de respirar.

  


  


  


Jensen estaba en mitad de su jornada de trabajo cuando su coordinador lo mandó llamar. Preocupado, acudió lo antes posible. No solían llamarle para cosas triviales, sólo para cosas importantes, así que sólo podía significar que algo gordo había pasado.

Entró en el despacho preocupado, expectante por ver qué había pasado. Su superior no se anduvo con rodeos.

— Jensen, gracias por venir tan rápido. Necesito de tu experiencia militar que sé que tienes para que ocupes, inmediatamente, un nuevo puesto como primer guardaespaldas y confidente del actual presidente de los Estados Unidos de América.

— Pero... yo ya tengo un protegido.

— Padalecki ocupará tu lugar.

Jensen no entendía nada.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Aquí tienes un dossier con un informe sobre el presidente. Te sugiero que lo destruyas una vez que lo hayas leído —el hombre guardó silencio antes de continuar—. Hace unos días la vida del presidente se vio... comprometida por un sospechoso que se coló en su casa y se inmoló delante de él no sin antes amenazar que acabarían con su vida.

Jensen apretó los labios conociendo la magnitud del problema.

— Entiendo.

— Vas a ser su sombra. De hecho, ahora mismo vas a recoger tus cosas y te vas a montar en un avión que ya te está esperando para viajar a la residencia privada del presidente. La seguridad allí es máxima y tú coordinarás a todos además de ser la mano derecha del presidente en lo que él te dicte.

Jensen quiso quejarse, decirle que él ya no llevaba ese tipo de trabajos, pero no podía negarse, porque si lo hacía, debería de dar demasiadas explicaciones, y había cosas que siempre se le habían dado mal explicar.

— Estaré listo en menos de una hora, señor —respondió a la orden.

Y así fue; en treinta y siete minutos, Jensen estuvo listo y despegando en uno de los jets privados del gobierno rumbo a algún lugar desconocido. Él al menos no tenía ni idea de a donde iba. Al menos esperaba que lo avisaran si tenía que cambiar la hora del reloj.

El vuelo parecía ser largo, así que se intentó relajar en su asiento. Con él iba otro guardaespaldas que parecía estar vigilándole a él. Pasó de la cara de ese tío y abrió su mochila para comenzar a mirar el dossier que su jefe le había dado del presidente. Mientras sacaba los documentos, abrió una botella de agua que habían colocado como cortesía en la mesita al lado de su asiento. Le dio un trago mientras sacaba la primera foto. Al verle, estuvo tosiendo medio ahogado hasta que tomaron tierra. No, no podía ser. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

  


CONTINUARÁ  



	2. Chapter 2

— ¡Jensen! —Matt llegó a su lado y le dio un abrazo. Habían estado en el ejército juntos y se habían hecho buenos colegas y solían mantener el contacto desde entonces—. Te está esperando el gran jefe.

Jensen asintió. Sabía que el jefe de seguridad lo estaba esperando, posiblemente para leerle la cartilla antes de ver al presidente.

— Matt, ¿tú sabes si he sido nombrado para este puesto por algo en especial o alguien lo ha sugerido?

Matt se montó con él en el coche que le estaba esperando en el aeropuerto y pusieron rumbo hacia la residencia vigilada del presidente.

— Eres el mejor en tu trabajo, Jensen, y el estirado del bigote lo sabe.

Ambos se rieron cuando Matt se refirió al jefe de seguridad por ese apodo.

— No ha sido cosa del presidente, ¿no?

Matt alzó las cejas.

— ¿Por qué sería cosa de él? ¿Conoces ya a Collins en persona?

Jensen no sabía qué responder a eso. Afortunadamente Matt siguió hablando por él.

— Yo le conocí el otro día. Un gran tipo.

Jensen seguía sin saber qué responder.

Hablaron el resto del camino de cosas triviales, hasta que llegó dentro del recinto de la propiedad del presidente. En la puerta estaba el jefe de seguridad, Jonathan Simon. Un tipo serio de humor raro y bigote muy poblado.

— Ackles —lo saludó formalmente estrechándole la mano.

— Simon —lo imitó.

Jonathan debía de rondar los cincuenta años, pero estaba en plena forma. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la casa con paso firme y decidido.

— He pensado en ti, Ackles, porque sé que eres el mejor y ahora más que nunca necesitamos una protección que sea infalible —Simon le puso al día del altercado que había sucedido días atrás—. No podemos dejar que vuelva a suceder, ¿entendido? Serás la sombra del presidente. Para todo. Dormirás en un anexo que hay antes de entrar en su dormitorio. Cualquiera que quiera entrar de nuevo en la habitación del presidente, tendrá antes que pasar por ti.

Jensen asintió. Conforme caminaban por los pasillos acercándose más al despacho del presidente, más le latía el corazón. Cuando llegaron, Simon llamó a la puerta y luego abrió, dejándole paso sin entrar él.

— Te está esperando —dijo sin más antes de cerrar la puerta.

Despacio, Jensen se dio la vuelta, y caminó hacia la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de Dmitri. O Misha Collins, el actual presidente de los Estados Unidos de América.

— Jensen —Misha parecía igual de sorprendido que él—. ¿Eres mi nuevo guardaespaldas?

Jensen asintió.

— ¿No sabías que era yo? —Se quedó mirándole analizando la expresión de su cara.

— No. El jefe de seguridad, Simon, me dijo que traería al mejor. No sabía que eras tú. Ni siquiera sabía que trabajabas en esto.

Jensen aprovechó el momento para aclararse un poco.

— Yo tampoco sabía que eras el nuevo presidente... Dmitri.

Misha sonrió.

— Bueno, mi cara es muy conocida. Pensé que lo sabrías.

Jensen se exasperó.

— Me dijiste que te llamabas Dmitri.

— Y me llamo Dmitri. Misha Dmitri Tippens Krushnic Collins. Puede que te haya dicho mi segundo nombre, pero mi cara es la misma.

— Sí, claro —Jensen no podía evitar estar a la defensiva—. Igualito... el presidente que siempre va trajeado, bien peinado y afeitado, a un tío con toalla, medio desnudo, sin peinar y con barba de varios días.

— Siento si te he ocasionado algún inconveniente —la voz de Misha parecía sincera.

— No puedo aceptar este trabajo —lo dijo mirando el suelo.

Misha frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué?

Jensen apretó la mandíbula. Luego siseó la respuesta, como si temiera que le oyera toda la casa.

— Porque me he tirado al presidente de los Estados Unidos —susurró con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

— Jensen... —Misha no quería decirle que recordarlo lo había puesto terriblemente cachondo y duro bajo la mesa. Tuvo el atino de disimular una sonrisa mientras respondía—. No me has violado ni nada por el estilo. No soy un cura y todo el mundo sabe que soy gay. No pasa nada.

Jensen no podía dejar de sentirse raro y mal.

— Quiero renunciar a mi puesto, por favor.

— De acuerdo —Misha buscó un papel por la mesa, con el semblante ahora mucho más serio que antes—. Dame por favor cuarenta y ocho horas para alguien cualificado pueda ocupar tu puesto.

— Por supuesto —asintió con la cabeza como si estuviera recibiendo una orden. En realidad así era—. Si no dispone de ninguna cosa más, estaré fuera vigilando la puerta.

Misha asintió sin decir nada. Podría haberle puesto las cosas mucho más difíciles, como pedirle que se quedara ahí sentado a su lado. Si hubiera sido un capullo, podría haberle pedido que le diera un masaje en los pies, pero decidió que lo mejor era que se marchara y se relajara. Entendía su estupefacción y por lo poco que le conocía, sabía que tenía que ir despacio.

 

 

 

Jensen no se despegó de la puerta del despacho todo el rato que Misha estuvo dentro trabajando. Luego fue tras él cuando tuvo que reunirse con varias visitas importantes que no había podido aplazar.

Fue un día verdaderamente largo, pero aún quedaba lo peor. Cuando llegó a su dormitorio descubrió que, justo al lado de su cama, estaba la puerta que comunicaba al cuarto de Misha. No tuvo que cerrar los ojos para imaginarse aún trabajando ahí, sin posibilidad de renunciar a su puesto y viendo desfilar una serie de hombres todas las noches por esa puerta. Esa simple visión le puso el estómago del revés.

Misha entró en su cuarto sin llamar. Por la cara se le había olvidado que ahora había un nuevo inquilino en esa antesala y que lo había pillado cambiándose de ropa.

— Perdón —se excusó caminando rápidamente hacia su puerta—. Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches —Jensen estaba cansado, pero no físicamente. Estaba agotado de pensar, y no le había servido para nada porque no había llegado a ninguna conclusión. Quería marcharse de allí, sabía que no era profesional, pero... pero, ¿qué? No entendía nada de lo que le estaba pasando.

Llevaba un rato en la cama cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Estiró el brazo hacia la mesilla de noche y miró la pantalla. De nuevo el mismo número privado de la última vez. Suspiró y respondió a la llamada.

— Sí —respondió. No fue una pregunta ni una afirmación. Realmente no sabía cómo responderle. Un día atrás se habría emocionado con esa llamada y su respuesta habría sido otra muy distinta.

— Hola, Jensen, soy Dmitri —la voz de Misha era la de siempre. Cerró los ojos deseando volver atrás—. ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

Jensen esbozó una sonrisa triste sabiendo de sobra qué estaba intentando hacer. No perdía nada por seguirle el juego.

— Regular. Tengo un jefe nuevo que no sé muy bien qué hacer con él.

— ¿No? ¿Qué le pasa? Oye, si te hace la vida imposible o te dice algo, dímelo y le doy una paliza.

Jensen se rió sabiendo de sobra que Misha estaba hablando de sí mismo.

— Nada. Lo cierto es que es un tío guay —le siguió la corriente—. ¿Tú qué tal?

— Bastante bien, no me puedo quejar. Tengo un trabajador nuevo, el mejor en lo que hace según me han dicho, pero no va a quedarse mucho tiempo. Es una pena porque sólo un día con él ha hecho que me sienta a gusto, relajado y seguro. Tres cosas que no conseguí la semana la pasada. Bueno, excepto cuando te llamé —suavizó aún más la voz—. Me ayudaste mucho. Gracias.

Jensen tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión porque entonces ató cabos.

— Cuando me llamaste y me dijiste que no estabas muy bien... fue cuando pasó lo del incidente del hombre que se saltó los perímetros de seguridad y se prendió fuego frente a ti, ¿no?

Misha no quería hablar de eso.

— ¿Qué llevas puesto? —intentó cambiar de conversación sin ninguna sutileza.

Jensen sonrió sabiendo sus intenciones.

— Creo que deberíamos dormir. Tengo la agenda de mañana y tenemos un día muy ajetreado.

Misha no quería colgar. Quería seguir escuchándole, pero tenía que darle la razón.

— Buenas noches, Jensen. Que descanses. Aunque te vayas de aquí, no quiero que perdamos nuestras amistad. Por favor.

Jensen soltó en silencio el aire que había estado conteniendo en la boca.

— No —respondió sin ser más explícito—. Buenas noches —¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan complicada?

 

 

 

Jensen se despertó a primera hora tal y como ponía en su agenda. Al tratarse todo dentro del recinto, no tenía que inspeccionar ni llamar una seguridad especial, como solía hacerse por protocolo cuando asistían a algún evento, pero pronto eso cambiaría, así que más le valía disfrutar de esa momentánea tranquilidad que vivía. No había dormido nada. Se había pasado toda la noche dándole vueltas a la cabeza, pensando y pensando la misma cosa una y otra vez. Creía haber elegido bien su decisión, pero eso no ayudó a que llegara el sueño.

Apenas había terminado de ponerse los zapatos cuando Misha abrió la puerta de la habitación llevando un chandal gris que había conocido días mejores, y una camiseta también digna de ser reciclada. ¿No era esa la ropa que había llevado puesta en el apartamento? Salvo que ahora llevaba unas zapatillas deportivas turquesa, pero de igual modo estaba sin peinar y sin afeitar.

— ¿Dónde vas así? —Jensen no quería ser tan rudo, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Misha se paró y lo miró con una encantadora sonrisa en la cara.

— Los miércoles hago footing.

Jensen levantó una ceja.

— Parece que vas recoger cartones —sí, su tacto personal brillaba por su ausencia.

Misha no se lo tomó a mal, sino todo lo contrario. Acabó riéndose por el comentario.

— Bueno, no voy a salir del recinto. Hay una pequeña arboleda con senderos detrás de la casa y suelo correr por ahí. Regresaré en algo más de una hora.

Jensen terminó de ponerse la chaqueta con rapidez y fue tras él. Misha, que lo sintió detrás, volvió la cabeza para mirarle sin dejar de hablar.

— ¿Dónde vas?

— Contigo, a correr.

— ¿Así vestido?

Jensen pensó que si lo hubiera avisado con tiempo se habría puesto otra cosa, pero no podía recriminarle nada al presidente. Al menos no debería, y ahora no iba a arriesgarse a volver a su habitación para cambiarse y perderle de vista.

— Así vestido —zanjó.

Misha decidió no hacerle ninguna pregunta viendo la respuesta tan seca que le había dado. Cuando llegó a la puerta de entrada a la casa, respiró el aire limpio y fresco del pequeño bosque que rodeaba la casa y emprendió su ejercicio.

Jensen no tenía problema en seguirle. Hacía un entrenamiento diario y estaba en muy buena forma, pero si no fuera por esos malditos zapatos, no llevaría en esos momentos lágrimas en los ojos.

— Si te pones al mismo ritmo que yo te dejo uno de mis cascos —sin bajar el ritmo, Misha sacó del bolsillo su Ipod y estiró el cable de los auriculares.

— Estoy bien así —Jensen quiso recordarle que no eran colegas, al menos no en ese momento mientras él estaba trabajando.

Durante treinta minutos estuvieron corriendo por los senderos a la velocidad que marcaba Misha. No iba demasiado rápido, pero su ritmo era muy constante. Apenas se le notaba cansado, señal de que hacía eso muy a menudo. Había parado la música y se había limitado a escuchar la respirando de Jensen tras él, en algunos momentos más fuerte, en otras, cuando tenía que saltar algún pequeño obstáculo, gruñía un pequeño gemido que Misha estaba seguro que iba directo a sus pelotas. Cuando ya casi llevaban una hora de ejercicio, fue frenando poco a poco hasta detenerse por completo. Al darse la vuelta, vio la chaqueta de Jensen abierta y la camisa blanca totalmente pegada al cuerpo.

— ¿Todo ok?

Jensen asintió. Mentalmente le agradeció que durante esa hora hubiera estado en silencio porque así podía rematar los pensamientos que no podía dejar salir de su cabeza. Ya había llegado el momento de admitir que no iba a irse, que no quería hacerlo pero tenía que poner una serie de condiciones si pensaba quedarse. Ese lugar apartado en un sendero secundario era el lugar perfecto para tratar ese tema.

— Señor presidente... —comenzó.

Misha bufó. Estaba a su lado estirando los músculos de las piernas.

— Algo que comienza así no puede ser bueno —se irguió y se acercó a él—. ¿No puedes llamarme Misha? O Dmitri, si te gusta más.

— Mientras esté trabajando no —respondió seco—. Señor presidente, he pensado que me gustaría conservar mi plaza como su guardaespaldas si aún está disponible. Sé que ayer dije que me iba y posiblemente ya se esté tramitando el cambio, pero...

Jensen no tuvo oportunidad de seguir hablando porque Misha se le echó encima para abrazarle. No se esperaba esa respuesta ni ese ímpetu, por lo que sus pies se resbalaron hacia atrás por la gravilla del suelo y, sin poderlo evitar, cayó de culo sobre la hierba resbalándose varios metros más abajo debido a la inclinación descendiente del sendero. Afortunadamente Misha había caído sobre él porque lo último que necesitaba ahora era que el presidente apareciera con la cara raspada por su culpa.

— Misha —jadeó tumbado sobre el suelo, analizando si todo estaba en orden.

— ¿Estás bien? —Misha se había incorporado sentándose sobre sus rodillas entre las piernas de Jensen.

— Eso tendría que preguntarlo yo —se sentó quedando sus ojos a la misma altura que los de él—. ¿Estás bien?

Misha se rió abiertamente no pudiendo ocultar su maravillosa sonrisa.

— Estoy en la gloria ahora mismo —se echó hacia delante y lo besó en los labios. No espero aprobación, además que sabía lo que opinaba Jensen al respecto, pero no le importó. Iba a quedarse a su lado y eso era lo único que contaba en esos momentos.

Para su sorpresa Jensen no dijo nada y se dejó besar, incluso participó en el beso abriendo la boca y buscando su lengua con la suya. Misha gimió ofreciéndose por completo.

— Llevo tanto tiempo soñando con esto —jadeó entre sus labios—. Por favor, déjame.

Jensen asintió totalmente perdido en el beso.

Misha fue bajando por su cuello, notando aún el pulso acelerado y la piel acalorada. Sin perder más tiempo fue directo a su bragueta, empujando a Jensen con una mano en medio del pecho obligándole a que se tumbara sobre la maleza. Entonces le abrió la correa del cinturón, la cremallera y tiró de la ropa interior hacia abajo.

— No... —Jensen no podía apartar la mirada de esos labios que se acercaban peligrosamente a su erección. Misha la había sacado de su confinamiento para seguir con lo que tenía en mente—. No.

— Sí —Misha abrió la boca y la deslizó por entero dentro, dejando un rastro de saliva tras él cuando recorrió el pene a la inversa para dejarlo salir durante unos segundos y volver a responder—. Sí.

Lo lógico hubiera sido ser más fuerte que su deseo y haberle recordado a Misha que no podían hacer esa clase de cosas donde le diera la gana, pero sinceramente, no tenía bastante fuerza de voluntad para decirle que parara. Maldita fuera, pero ese hombre la chupaba tan bien, que hasta le lloraron los ojos por la sensación.

Al principio intentó contener los jadeos, pero poco a poco se fueron escapando de entre sus labios conforme las lamidas de Misha se hicieron mucho más osadas. Junto a sus gemidos también podía oírse el sonido obsceno y rítmico de esos labios haciendo presión sobre su glande. Se estaba volviendo loco. Iba a correrse y no quedaría nada de él ni de su cerebro, pero le daba igual. En ese momento todo le daba igual.

Levantó las caderas follándole la boca con más fuerza cuando comenzó a correrse, manchándole los labios con su semen. Así, poco a poco, se dejó ir.

Misha le lamió el último reguero que resbalaba por su prepucio y luego se incorporó para mirarle. Ambos tenían las mejillas teñidas de rosa y la respiración agitada.

— He tenido que esperar mucho para que me dejaras hacer esto —sonrió volviendo a colocarle la ropa en su sitio.

— ¿Ha merecido la pena? —Jensen carraspeó la garganta intentando que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

Tras colocarle el uniforme lo mejor posible, Misha se echó sobre él y le besó en los labios, dejándole su sabor en la boca, mezcla de dulce con salado.

— Hasta la última gota —respondió, feliz. Luego se incorporó y le tendió una mano para ayudar a que se levantara. Juntos, subieron la pequeña ladera de hojas por donde habían resbalado y volvieron al sendero para regresar a la casa. Entonces se percató de que Jensen iba arrastrando más de la cuenta los pies—. ¿Te has hecho daño al caer?

— No —lo tranquilizó—. Estos malditos zapatos son un horror, y yo he hecho una hora de footing con ellos.

Misha no dijo nada, comprendiendo. Mientras regresaban a la casa mantuvieron una conversación profesional y cordial, repasando la agenda del día, aunque antes de emprender nada, ambos necesitaban una ducha. Cuando Jensen salió de su baño se sentía como dios; había hecho ejercicio, le habían hecho una mamada fabulosa, y se había dado una ducha reparadora. Si no fuera por ese horrible dolor de pies, estaría flotando por las nubes. Se había curado un poco las heridas que le habían salido en los dedos y a un lado del pie. También se puso unos calcetines algo más gruesos para intentar estar algo más cómodo. Sólo pensar que tenía que volver a ponerse esos malditos zapatos le daban ganas de echarse a llorar. Al llegar al lado de su cama, los zapatos no estaban y, en su lugar, había una caja de zapatos marrón cerrada. La cogió, abrió la tapa, y encontró unos zapatos negros, aunque parecían más unos botines. Al lado había una nota.

— Espero que estos no te causen ningún dolor, cenicienta —leyó en voz alta mientras se reía. Era la letra de Misha.

Se sentó en la cama y se los puso inmediatamente. Luego se puso en pie. Al principio pensó que las heridas que tenía le dolerían, pero no. Ese zapato debía de ser mágico, porque se sentía como si volara por una nube. Maravillado, volvió a su puesto de trabajo.

 

 

 

El día fue tranquilo, nada fuera de lo común. El presidente tenía una apretada agenda de reuniones. De vez en cuando intercambiaban un par de miradas furtivas, prometedoras, llenas de deseo. Jensen no quería admitirlo, pero ese tipo de cosas le devolvían la vida. Por la noche, cuando ya cada uno estaba acostado en su cama, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Sonrió al ver ese número que conocía tan bien brillando en la pantalla. Intentando ocultar una sonrisa, respondió.

— ¿No te sale más barato abrir la puerta?

— Tengo un bono de muchas horas gratis —se echó a reír porque eso era lo primero que se le había ocurrido—. ¿Podrías venir, por favor? Necesito hablar contigo.

Jensen le respondió que en un segundo estaría ahí. Apartó las sábanas y caminó hacia la puerta que estaba al lado. Entró en la habitación de Misha y caminó hacia la cama. El presidente estaba ahí sentado, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y las sábanas sobre el regazo y el torso desnudo. ¿Estaría completamente sin ropa? Jensen no pudo quitarse esa pregunta de la cabeza.

— Gracias por venir —Misha dejó el teléfono sobre la mesilla y lo miró. Jensen se había parado a un lado de la cama—. Me gustaría tratar contigo un asunto que no puede esperar a mañana.

Jensen asintió esperando que comenzara a explicarle de qué se trataba. En lugar de hablar, Misha se apartó la sábana blanca que tenía encima, mostrando que, efectivamente, no llevaba puesto nada de ropa. Se puso de rodillas en el borde de la cama y se acercó a él.

— Quiero que te quites ese pijama de abuela que llevas, que te metas en esta cama, y que me hagas el amor toda la noche.

Jensen podría haberle dicho al menos mil razones de que eso no estaría bien, pero no podía negarle nada, mucho menos si le pedía que le hiciera el amor.

Dejó que Misha le quitara la ropa y lo dejara igual de desnudo que él. Puso una rodilla para apoyarse sobre el colchón mientras se echaba sobre el cuerpo de Misha y le aprisionaba los labios. De un solo movimiento se apoderó de su cuerpo tumbándose sobre él y reclamándolo como suyo. No hubo lugar donde no le besara. Le fascinaba la abierta reacción de Misha a sus labios, a su lengua y él le respondía en igual medida.

Se deslizó entre sus piernas para prepararle, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Quería hacerlo bien, rendirle pleitesía, saborear cada milímetro de él. Quería hacerle el amor sin pensar en nada más.

Despacio, con una calma y un auto control infinito, fue colándose dentro de él, moviendo las caderas con pereza, como si fuera una ola acariciando la orilla de la playa.

Misha respondía saliéndole al encuentro, intentando acortar esos escasos segundos que estaba separado de él. Lo necesitaba con urgencia, como si no pudiera respirar si Jensen no estuviera con él a su lado. Jamás nadie lo había tratado así. Siempre había tenido que lidiar con hombres y mujeres que se le acercaban por el interés, jamás por cómo era él en realidad. Jensen lo había conocido siendo Dmitri, y no le había importando nada más. Desde el primer segundo lo había tratado bien, le había hecho sentir especial por cómo era y no por quién era.

— Joder —Jensen paró en seco y lo miró. Tenía una expresión extraña en la cara—. Se me ha olvidado ponerme un preservativo —parecía mortificado por ese hecho—. Lo siento. De verdad que estoy sano, yo...

— Shhhh —Misha le puso un dedo sobre los labios para hacerle callar—. Confío en ti.

Podía explicarle que, para estar en ese trabajo, les hacían análisis de sangre cada mes y llevaban un control bastante estricto sobre su ficha médica, pero optó por callarse la boca. Confiaba en él en todos los sentidos y eso era lo único que importaba.

Volvió a hundirse en él, acercando las caderas y rozando ese sensible lugar. En apenas un par de segundos lo tuvo suplicando bajo su cuerpo, jadeando su nombre y suplicándole que no parara nunca. No lo haría. Le alzó los brazos sobre la cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos mientras acrecentaba el ritmo poco a poco. La cama chirriaba bajo sus cuerpos, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de ello. Estaban muy cerca del precipicio, ya sólo les faltaba un pequeño impulso para lanzarse y volar por el cielo.

— Muérdeme —Misha estiró el cuello hacía atrás indicándole así dónde lo quería.

Jensen no lo cuestionó; bajó la cabeza y hundió sus labios sobre su cuello, justo donde comenzaba la clavícula. Primero lo lamió y chupó calentando la piel y la sangre. Luego lo mordió clavándole los dientes sin llegar a hacerle verdaderamente daño.

Todo el cuerpo de Misha reaccionó, arqueándose hacia atrás mientras lanzaba un gruñido seco y prolongado. Luego comenzó a correrse entre el cuerpo de ambos, dejando un rastro caliente y viscoso sobre la piel.

Jensen lo sintió y eso fue el detonante final para que él también se dejara ir. Aunque se hubiera propuesto controlarse un poco más, no habría sido capaz de hacerlo. El orgasmo le asaltó tomando posesión de su cuerpo, dándole una energía renovada y profundizando más penetración.

Misha lo acompañó en los movimientos. Cuando sintió ese líquido llenándole por completo, su orgasmo se reavivó, haciéndole escalar un poco más el cielo. Segundos más tarde, ambos cayeron desplomados y saciados sobre la cama.

 

 

 

El dormitorio estaba prácticamente a oscuras. Reinaba el silencio y aún olía a sexo desde cualquier ángulo de la habitación. Todo parecía estar en calma, pero Jensen se despertó. Un ligero “click” le había hecho abrir los ojos y estirar el brazo hasta el bajo de la mesilla de noche, donde sabía debía de haber un arma guardada. La cogió y la dejó debajo de la almohada con el seguro quitado. Luego se quedó en silencio intentando escuchar algo más. ¿Se estaría volviendo paranoico?

— Aleja la mano de debajo de la almohada. Lentamente.

La luz del techo se encendió y, a los pies de la cama, estaba Jonathan Simon, el jefe de seguridad, con una pistola apuntándole a ambos.

Misha se despertó en ese momento y lo miró, perplejo por lo que estaba viendo.

— Simon... —susurró, intentando hablar con calma para no asustarle.

— Ackles quería atentar contra su vida —lo miró—. Tiene una pistola guardada debajo de la almohada. Lo ha seducido para luego matarle. Ese ha sido su plan desde el principio. ¿Sabía que pertenecía a la orden de los Iluminados?

Misha volvió la cabeza hacia Jensen buscando una respuesta, pero Jensen no lo miraba a él sino a Simon.

— ¡Jamás he planeado atentar contra el presidente! —exclamó furioso.

Simon no se dio por vencido.

— ¿Y jamás has pertenecido a esa orden tampoco?

Jensen sabía lo que pretendía Simon, por eso no se dejó amedrentar.

— Sabes de sobra que sí, y también sabes de sobra que eso fue un error, me dejé engañar y salí de allí en cuanto supe cómo se la gastaban —luego se volvió hacia Misha—. Tienes que creerme.

Misha no respondió nada y siguió mirándole sin mover un sólo músculo. Apenas le había dado tiempo de incorporarse del todo de la cama.

— Da igual, la gente me creerá a mí —Simon le quitó el seguro a su pistola y los apuntó a ambos—. Ya estoy viendo los titulares; el guardaespaldas del presidente lo asesina mientras duerme y luego se pega un tiro porque es una orden directa que ha recibido de sus superiores Los Iluminados. Veamos... ¿a quién le pego el tiro primero?

El corazón de Jensen iba a toda velocidad. No tenía tiempo material de estirarse hasta la almohada para coger la pistola porque en esos dos segundos que necesitaba para hacerlo, Simon podía coserle a balazos.

— Por mí —dijo sincero. Si era verdad que iban a morir, que empezara entonces por él, porque no podría soportar ver a Misha morir. Giró la cabeza hacia él y lo miro, pero no dijo nada.

— Menudo maricón —Simon se rió de él—. Ese siempre ha sido tu defecto, Ackles; que le pones demasiado corazón a las cosas. Perfecto, si quieres que empiece contigo... —apretó el gatillo y le dio a Jensen en el hombro izquierdo, tumbándole sobre la cama—. ¿Sabes que...?

Simon no pudo seguir hablando porque de pronto un disparo le atravesó el pecho, haciéndole soltar el arma y cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

Jensen giró la cabeza hacia Misha, que era el que había disparado. Tenía un arma escondido debajo de su almohada, y había aprovechado el disparo para sacarla y disparar.

— ¡Jensen! —soltó la pistola y llegó hasta él. Del hombro le salía bastante sangre y la herida no pintaba nada bien. Hizo un ovillo con las sábanas y las usó para taponar el boquete—. Jensen, aguanta. No tardará en llegar ayuda —apretó un botón que había en la parte trasera del cabecero de la cama.

— Misha —jadeó intentando que no se le fuera la voz—. Por favor, créeme... jamás he intentando atentar contra ti. Yo...

No pudo seguir explicándose porque Misha le puso un par de dedos sobre los labios impidiéndole seguir con la explicación. A los pies de la cama observó cómo se alzaba una sombra, y un destello brilló también por el rabillo del ojo. Alzó la mano para meterla debajo de la almohada sacó la pistola y apuntó al frente. Misha lo miró fijamente porque lo estaba apuntando directamente a él a la cabeza. Entonces Jensen desvió unos centímetros el ángulo del cañón y disparó. Misha cerró los ojos pensando que ese era el fin. A los pocos segundos, tras él, sonó un golpe sordo al caer sobre el suelo. Se giró y vio a Simon, ahora sí completamente muerto con un tiro entre ceja y ceja, y los ojos abiertos. Se giró hacia Jensen para ver que había soltado el arma a su lado y respiraba con dificultad. Tenía muy mal color y sudaba por todo el cuerpo.

— ¡Jensen! —lo llamó al ver que comenzaba a cerrar los ojos—. No te duermas, ¿vale? Quédate conmigo.

Pero Jensen no pudo obedecerle y, poco a poco, cerró los ojos.

 

 

 

Antes de abrir los ojos escuchó los pitidos de varias máquinas y murmullos a lo lejos. Abrió los ojos y hasta eso fue una odisea. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y no sabía por qué tenía tanto frío.

— Jensen —Misha estaba a su lado. Se inclinó sobre él y le acarició la frente con la yema de los dedos—. Al fin has despertado.

— Tengo frío —no pudo evitar que le temblaran los labios la hablar.

Misha tiró de una manta que había doblada a los pies de la cama y lo abrigó con ella.

— ¿Mejor?

Jensen asintió entrando poco a poco en calor.

— Me duele todo —se quejó.

— Ya se te ha pasado el efecto de la pastilla que te dieron para relajarte. Pronto vendrán a darte otra.

— No quiero más pastillas —se quejó.

— Te prometo que, cuando despiertes, estarás mejor y podremos hablar, ¿vale?

Jensen asintió. Tenía las de perder así que ¿para qué luchar contra lo inevitable?

Le enfermera llegó con la pastilla y un vaso de agua. Él se lo tomó y, a los pocos segundos, cayó de nuevo profundamente dormido.

 

Cuando se despertó parecía ser de noche, pero no lo podía decir a ciencia cierta. Todo estaba en silencio, con la única salvedad de que se escuchaba al fondo una televisión encendida. Giró la cabeza y, al lado de la cama, sobre un sillón algo inclinado, estaba acurrucado Misha. Estaba dormido, con la cabeza caída hacia un lado y tapado con su propia chaqueta. Intentó incorporarse para echarle su manta sobre él, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la manta cayera al suelo a los pies de Misha, haciendo que se despertara.

— ¿Estás bien? —se levantó con agilidad y se puso a su lado—. ¿Necesitas algo?

— No —gruñó—. Pretendía taparte con mi manta... pero ni eso puedo —se quejó mirándose el hombro—. ¿Cómo de mal está?

— Está perfecto. Tienes un boquete que te dejará una cicatriz muy sexy —le guiñó el ojo—, pero la bala no ha dañado ningún músculo importante. En un par de semanas estarás como nuevo.

Jensen no parecía muy complacido con estar mínimo dos semanas inactivo, pero ya que había salido el tema, era un buen momento para abordarlo.

— Misha... respecto a lo que dijo Simon sobre mí...

— No hace falta, Jensen.

— Por favor —asintió agradeciendo que Misha guardara silencio—. Es cierto que estuve en esa organización hace mucho tiempo. Yo acababa de empezar en esto y pensé que eran de fiar, pero estaba equivocado. En cuanto fui consciente de que sus ideologías y sus fanatismos no eran buenos, me largué de allí —lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Jamás te traicionaría y jamás te haría daño. Te lo prometo —le tembló un poco la voz al seguir hablando—. Te quiero, Misha. No tenía pensado que fuera así. Cuando te conocí, sin saber quién eras ni qué hacías, ya comencé a sentir algo por ti. Ahora... admito que he luchado por no sentir nada, pero no puedo. No puedo dejar de quererte.

Misha se lo quedó mirando. Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero al oírle, las palabras se le habían quedado atascadas en la garganta. Tuvo que carraspear para poder hablar.

— Yo también te quiero, Jensen. Creo que, de los dos, soy el que menos ha apostado porque sé que es un impacto enterarte de pronto que el tío en toalla del piso de la lado es el nuevo presidente de los Estados Unidos, por eso valoro todo lo que has hecho por mí, y quiero que sepas que jamás he dudado de ti. Ni un sólo segundo.

Jensen asintió. Fue a decir algo, pero Misha fue más rápido que él.

— Y yo también te quiero, Jensen. Desde el primer momento en que ti —le sonrió recordándolo—. Bueno, en ese momento en concreto no estaba pensando en amor, precisamente, pero sabía que había algo en ti. Y no me he equivocado. Ahora bien, señor Ackles... ¿puedo besarle ya?

Jensen se rió porque no se esperaba que le pidiera permiso, aunque eso le dio la oportunidad de dejar las cosas zanjadas del todo.

— Si vamos a seguir con esto, quiero que, por el momento, sólo lo sepamos nosotros. En público, yo seré tu guardaespaldas y tú será el presidente. Nada más.

— Eso en público. Vale. Pero de puertas para dentro eres mío, ¿no? —se acercó a él para besarle.

— Completamente.

— Bien —Misha le besó los labios y le demostró así lo que sentía por él—. Ah, por cierto —se separó lo justo para dejar de besarle—. Te he nombrado el nuevo jefe de seguridad nacional.

— ¡¿Qué?!

A Jensen no le dio tiempo de seguir quejándose porque Misha volvió a atraparle los labios durante un buen rato, hasta dejarle tan necesitado que olvidó lo que le había dicho. Daba miedo que tuviera tanto poder sobre él, pero no temía nada porque sabía que estando junto a él, los dos juntos, podían enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que les deparase el destino. Ahora y siempre.

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Algunas personas me han preguntado si Jensen no reconocía la cara de Misha. Recordemos que Jensen no se había fijado precisamente en la cara porque cuando lo conoció iba en toalla y, además, iba sin peinar y con barba. Pensaréis que la cara es la misma, sí, pero el cerebro es un músculo extraño y muy complejo y, cuando sacamos a las personas de su ámbito habitual, por ejemplo, una persona que sólo la hemos visto con uniforme, o en un escenario determinado, cuando la sacas del mismo, muchos cerebros tardan más en relacionar de qué conocen a esa persona. Otros cerebros no. Por esto no se es más listo ni más tonto, son habilidades distintas de cada uno. A Jensen vamos a perdonarle que estuviera distraído porque Misha en toalla es... bueno, Misha en toalla ;)


End file.
